The instant invention relates generally to hockey sticks and more specifically it relates to a hockey stick with an adjustable blade.
Numerous hockey sticks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to contain various shaped blades to enhance the forehand and backhand shots of the hockey players. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,546 to Dawe; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,573 to Coolen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,379 to Melby; U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,613 to Hughes; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 263,329 to Clayton and Des. U.S. Pat. No. 264,863 to Walmsley all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.